Naruto New Generations
by Tython Uchiha
Summary: After the Shinobi World War, everyone goes on with their lives in ease. Later on, An unknown man attacks their village taking them to a new world. A few years later, their sons follows the same fate into a World of Mages! Naruto, Sasuke, and their children will have to go through my journeys in order to meet up again. Well... if they meet up again. -Naruto Sasuke OC Mirajane Erza
1. Chapter 1

Naruto New Generations: End of a Hero

No Flamming, I've done a story before it didn't work out.

I was only 11 then, so it was about like what? 3 years ago?

However, I'm 14 now and I've learned from my mistakes so just hang with me. I'm starting the story over.

Plot: It's been almost 5 years since Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, have all died since a certain incident. We will now be unraveling the pieces until two certain boys get sucked into a New World. And now, they'll have to face it, alone… or so they think.

Now then… I don't think I have anything else to say really. I guess all I can really say is…

 **Story Start.**

It was almost June, and Tython was beginning to be frightened. No. Wrong word, Tython thought. Frightened meant that deep, sickening feeling of something terrible about to happen Frightening was the way he felt five years ago when his father sacrificed his own life for the sake of their village.

He remembered it as if it was yesterday. Squinting toward the sky, he remembered seeing a sleek jet, almost a blur at its highest speed, go past. And a second later, he heard the blast of sound that followed toward farther into the village to help other civilians.

At first, he only felt exhausted from a tiring day. He had never truly been in a fight before, for it was against the rules for children so young to participate in any combat. Occasionally, they would let the small children brawl from time to time. Only to test their stamina and sense how high their chakra level had changed since their last brawl. Then, lifting his head from the ground, his face was covered in ash from the fire. Tython, looking around anxiously, only saw a boy lying down right next to him, and Tython's wrist under some bricks and long poles of metal. The boy next him began to wake up. And Tython slipped his hand out of the large and heavy poles of metal and bricks.

All of the citizens were ordered to go into the nearest most stable building and stay there. IMMEDIATELY, the rasping voice through the speakers from the helicopters had said.

He saw no people: none of the busy afternoon crew of Street Cleaners, Landscape Workers, and Food Delivery people who usually populated the community at this time of evening weren't around. Looking around, there wasn't a building to be found, only scraps of wood and metal scattered everywhere.

He was frightened then. The sense of his own village, silent, waiting, made his stomach churn. He trembled.

But it was nothing. Within minutes, the speakers crackled again, and the voice, reassuring now and less urgent, reassuring now and less urgent, had caused an overwhelming sadness. Realizing that his father was dead, and his brother was nowhere to be found.

"D-Dad…" Tython said, realizing he was all alone.

His mother died when he was only two years old, so he didn't remember what she looked like. Assassinated by two unknown ninjas. After her death, Sasuke left Tython and Kyon with Sakura's parents and went out to search for her two killers. Three years later, he never found them. He came back to Kohona heart-broken, realizing that revenge wasn't the answer; Tython was 8 years old when he came back. Kyon was 16 years old; he was Tython's older brother.

It had been a year since they started living with their father again. Things got back to normal with Kyon becoming an ANBU Ninja and Sasuke becoming a Jonin, and having three wonderful students, with Kyon being one of them.

Sure… Tython and his Father didn't have that many memories together but, he loved his father. And he admired him greatly, and it takes a lot out of him just to see him gone.

He'd never forget the words his brother had said to him before he left.

"If you… let me follow my heart's desires… you know what my true wish would be, don't you?" Kyon asked

"N-Nii-san… I'll… kill you!" Tython screamed as he lunged towards his brother in anger throwing merciless punches at his brother until his brother kneed him in the stomach taking the last bit of strength he had left and fell onto his knees.

"You've become strong, Tython," his brother smiled as a single tear fell down his face

"You really have… become strong," his brother sniffled

"I'm truly proud… to call you… my little brother," Kyon smiled as he saw the horror on his little's brother's face and realized it was time to go.

"I'm sorry, Tython. I love you…" Kyon said. In the flick of a switch, he disappeared.

Mother… Father… Brother… to think that one second, they're here…

Now they're all gone.

Tython stood up and dusted himself off, looked down at the boy crying, and walked away. He didn't want to talk. He's pretty sure the boy didn't want to either.

*4 years later*

"I hate this village… It's too filled with memories I'd rather forget," a brown haired boy thought as he looked through the huge hole in his screen window.

"I go to training with my Sensei, hang out with my friends, and then I go home… there's no place I'd rather not go ever again."

"I wonder if anything will ever change…" the boy thought, scratching the back of his head as he got out of bed and got dressed.

Then getting dressed, he walked out of the seriously damaged and small room. When his father died, his brother went missing and was known to be a suspect for his father and the Hokage's so-called "death". But their bodies were never found. He was asked multiple questions after the incident. About what the two men had looked like and their plans, but he knew nothing.

Once he was released, he moved in with his Parental uncle. It had been almost 4 years since then… His Uncle was never a gentle man. He became a drunk, after his wife died a few years ago, along with his son. He would have been the same age as Tython by now.

His Uncle began to gamble, and rob liquor stores because he never had enough money. He had piles and piles of bills and loans that were never paid. Because of that, he began to feel stressed. He came home late and woke up in the evening. Since then, Tython had to protect himself from the drunk man.

Tython went to grab his book bag and saw a huge hole in the wall. However, whenever his Uncle came home drunk, he slammed into his room and beat the crap out of him.

Tython bit his lip as he ran out of the house, leaving his drunken Uncle passed out in the corner with some random woman curled up under him.

Today, he had a mission to do. There was no point in focusing on that man.

"Dammit, I'm gonna be late!" Tython cursed as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to a hill of cherry blossom trees.

Tython wasn't always the type to always be late, but sometimes he oversleeps just to avoid his uncle and leaves out the window.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Tython apologized as his footsteps met the ground.

"It's fine. We're still waiting for Hiroko," Konohamaru sighed as he pulled out a cigar.

After the Hokage died, Kiba took Naruto's place. Konohamaru wasn't disappointed; Kiba always said that he wanted to become Hokage, just like Naruto. But that wouldn't stop Konohamaru from becoming Hokage either. For the time being, the 26-year old man was a Jonin Ninja, teaching a Chunnin class.

"Whatever, let's go," a dark blue haired boy muttered as he turned around, ready to leave.

"Ichigo, we have to wait!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Why? I can take care of all of these missions on my own."

"That's not the point. Just wait a little longer," the Uchiha said, trying to calm the Uzumaki ninja down.

"Shut it, Uchiha!" Ichigo snarled as he wore a grey v-neck with black and blue camouflage baggy jeans.

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Tython's shirt and glared straight into Tython's emerald eyes.

"You wanna go?" Tython yelled as he wore a black and gold sleeveless jacket with black jeans, and a golden necklace Konohamaru had then sensed Hiroko's presence and stepped between Tython and Ichigo, stopping them from their own little battle.

"Stop it, you two. Hiroko's here,; it's time to go." their sensei ordered.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late," the silver haired girl said.

"Whatever, let's go," Ichigo said.

"Hmph." Tython grunted

*A few moments later in front of Mist Village*

After the Hokage died, a huge war broke out between the Leaf and the Mist Village. Since then, they'd been fighting the Mist for the past three years and the Leaf shinobi's population has constantly been decreasing year by year. They were so desperate where they even assigned children into the war.

Right now, their mission was to hold off the Mist Village from the Leaf so their group of ANBU ninjas could get ready for an attack. However, taking on the Mist wasn't going to be easy. Being shorthanded at the moment, they sent in Team 9 the trio of an Uchiha, an Uzumaki, and a Senju made them stand out greatly – especially the Uzumaki.

"Tython, you take the right. Ichigo, the left, and Hiroko, the middle," Konohamaru ordered.

"Right," the three said in unison and shifted to their positions.

After waiting over half an hour, they began to see the Mist ninjas heading towards their way.

"They're here," the Uzumaki said as he began to draw out his sword towards the Mist ninjas.

Ichigo, then, suddenly burst towards the ninjas. Swinging his sword and having a gust of wind shoot towards the crowd of ninjas, blasting them away in one swing.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! He didn't tell us to go yet!"

Shifting to the left, he stabbed one of the ninjas in their side and swung them into a pile of injured Mist ninjas.

"I don't care…!" Ichigo yelled as he sliced a ninja's leg off.

"Gyah! Ugh! Dammit! It's the damn Swordsman on the Leaf! Ichigo Uzumaki!" one of the Mist ninjas screamed before getting knocked out by Ichigo's head-butt.

Then, one of the Mist Ninja's shifted behind him, stabbing him in Ichigo's side.

"Arghhhnnnh!" Ichigo grunted.

"I-Ichigo…!" Hiroko screamed as she punched one of the Mist Ninjas in the arm, and kicking another in the side of their head to get to Ichigo.

'Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique!'

"Shit! She can use Wood Release?!" one of the Mist ninjas grunted and threw multiple kunai's towards her before getting kicked in the stomach, some stabbed into her arm, and another in her left thigh.

"Gyah!" the girl cried, embracing the pain as she pulled the kunai's out and threw them at multiple Mist ninjas.

"Wood Style: Wood Wall!"

"Tython! Sensei! Deal with those outside of this wall!" the girl yelled.

Having their ninja military ear pieces on, they could hear each other's commands.

"Tython, it's your turn," Konohamaru ordered.

"Right," Tython nodded, before dashing towards the crowd of Mist Ninja's.

'Summoning Jutsu: Nine Lions'

Tython activated his Sharingan before dodging a couple of kunai's thrown towards/at him, and grabbed one of the Mist Ninjas wrists, throwing him towards the nine lions.

"Sorry, but… I'll only be using Taijutsu at the moment" Tython smirked as he punched another ninja is the face, and crashing his fist into the ground creating a gigantic crater just like how his mother would.

With a swift kick to the back, one of the mist ninjas dropped their sword. While avoiding a kick, the mist ninja picked up the sword and began running towards Tython. As he ran, he lifted the sword overhead and swung down on his opponent.

Suddenly, the sword swished through the air vertically, Tython leaping to the side. It crashed into the ground and emitted a shower of sparks, the yellow spheres cascading onto several ninjas shirts and setting them ablaze.

A narrow miss, avoided only by a nimble leap to the side. Another trio of slashes forced Tython to roll backwards, the blade coming close enough to whip a breeze across his skin.

The battle rushed into a blur, with many of the Mist ninjas unable to recall how their injuries had been sustained as they stood with cold indifference at their defeat.

"Huh? That's it? What are you… scared?" Tython grinned as he reactivated his Sharingan and glared at the group of Mist ninjas.

"Don't get cocky, Uchiha…" a man with light purple fuzzy hair said.

"…we're only getting started… heh," the man grinned.

 ***That's it for now… I've been super busy with exams and all and with which high school I'd like to go to next year. I'm aiming for WOHS, the school that my friends are going to, once my average reaches up to their expectations I'll finally be able to go to high school with my friends. Wish me luck!***

 **-** ** _Tython Uchiha_**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto New Generations: Leaf-Mist-Stone Ninja War

Hey Guys, In 2 weeks it's State Testing :'(

Good luck you guys, I mean, Im only in 8th but Algebra is hard.-.

Also, Did you see the Justin Bieber Roast?

Greatest moment in history if you ask me :P

Plot: After Naruto and Sasuke has mysteriously "disappeared" along with Hinata *Naruto's Wife*, a war broke out between the Mist, Stone, and Leaf Village. And Kyon being one their killers, Tython seeks out to find out the answers to his questions by getting stronger and stronger. (No, I am not doing a Sasuke and no it will not be the Uchiha having Naruto's personality and Ichigo having Sasuke's personality, shut the hell up about that) Now their two children will have to face the ninja world along with some help. But after going into war, they meet up with a very skilled ninja from the Mist… and it may be the last mission they'll ever go onto unless they get past him!

*In the Previous Chapter*

"Sorry but… I'll only be using Taijutsu this time!" Tython smirked as he punched another ninja is the face, and crashing his fist into the ground creating a gigantic crater just like how his own mother would.

With a swift kick to the back to one of the mist ninja's their sword. While avoiding a kick, the mist ninja picked up the sword and began running towards Tython. As he ran, he lifted the sword overhead and swung down on at the boy.

Suddenly, the sword swished through the air vertically, Tython leaping to the side. It crashed into the ground and emitted a shower of sparks, the yellow spheres cascading onto several ninja's shirts and setting it ablaze.

After a narrow miss, avoided only by a nimble leap to the side. Another trio of slashes forced Tython to roll backwards, the blade coming close enough to whip a breeze across his skin.

The battle rushed into a blur, many of the Mist ninjas were unable to recall how their injuries had been sustained as they stood with cold indifferences at their defeat.

"Huh? That's it? Oh c'mon! You can do better than that!" Tython grinned as he reactivated his Sharingan and walked towards the group of Mist ninjas.

"Don't get cocky Uchiha…" a man with light purple fuzzy hair said.

"…we're only getting started… heh," the man grinned throwing multiple attacks at Tython.

"What the…!" Tython screeches before taking a few steps back blocking the swordsman's movements.

"Shit!" Tython grunted as a steam of blood flown down from his forehead.

"Y'know… I really wanted to keep the Uchiha around, just for a little while longer… oh well," the man says as he swings his gigantic sword around as if it was nothing.

"Listen up Uchiha! Cause this will be the last thing you'll learn before your death!" the man states

' _How long is this gonna take? I gotta use the bathroom'_ Tython sighed as he waited for the man's explanation.

"My name is Yeung Hozuki. One of the main leaders of the Hozuki clan… also one of the leaders of the Mist's military," the man grinned

"Oh yeah… one of my father's friends are in that clan, but I thought your clan was done for?" Tython said curiously

"Well, we were saved by my mother who gave birth to at least 6 children to start the clan up again," the man explains and Tython nods

"To think that I'd be up against the Hozuki clan… I guess it's come to this. Well then, what are you waiting for?! Come at me" said the confident brown haired boy, staring at the man with utter contempt.

"Heh… you're a fool to even oppose me," the man sneered. His blade drew small circles in the air. "You'll just die like the others from your precious Leaf Village, and I'm not talking about the Jonin Ninja's either. My, my, wasn't that fun? Writhing in my world of torment like a rat being crushed." The man grins

"Bastard!" Tython screamed, drawing his sword and dashing at the murderer with fury burning in his heart.

After clashing at one another for hours, they stood.

Staring each other down, Tython's eyes never blinked once.

' _This last attack has to be quick-'_

His enemy lashed out with an assault that came on like lightning.

' _Unbelievable, carrying a big and heavy sword like that I thought I'd be able to outrun him! He's too fast'_ _Tython thought_ , barely able to avoid lethal blow of his sword.

Before he could decide which way to move, the blade cut through the side of his stomach in a flash of pain and disbelief.

 _What the- N-No way… This is just like before!_

*Flashback from a year ago in the Chunnin Exams Finals*

"Tython vs Ichigo!"

"Tython…? Can't you give me something a little bit more challenging?" Ichigo smirked

"Shut up, asshole!" Tython yells as the two bolted towards each other in an instant.

"Shit…!" Tython grunted as blood was stained all over his clothes as a sword was pierced right through his stomach!

'Winner: Ichigo Uzumaki!'

"Nice try… Uchiha," the boy grinned as he was unharmed, compared to the Uchiha who was badly injured.

*Now*

 _My destination reached in a short time- it seems so inconceivable. And yet, here I am, with this man before me with my blood on his blade. And still, I'm weakening; his sword saps my strength even when it does not touch my flesh. I was supposed to win this, to come out on top, but he has still yet to sustain any injury. Meanwhile… My blade is as dry as my throat._

*Flashback*

Ichigo put his hand out towards Tython and helped him up.

"Huh?"

The crowd began to cheer for both of them as Ichigo grins.

"But… why?" Tython asked in shock.

"Because… I don't want this to stop you, from becoming even stronger than what you truly are," Ichigo stated

"You came this far… I won't let you stop now…" Ichigo smiled and fist pumped Tython

*Now*

 _H-He's right… I came this far… There's no stopping now!_

Tython looked up at the man, and gripped the sword.

'Chidori!'

"G-Gyahhhh!" the man cried of pain as lightning surge all over his body staining his face in pain.

Tython thrusted his fist towards the ground, and a giant crater followed behind him missing the man by a second as the man shifted behind him.

' _That crater…! There's no one this kid can be that strong… he's an Uchiha, so how…!' the man thought as he avoided Tython's attack_

"You're done for!" the man yelled as he slashed his sword towards Tython cutting him in half and then turning into lightning.

"A-Again?!" the man grunted before Tython punched the man in the stomach so hard with his fist through the left side of his stomach.

"T-Taijutsu?! But… you're an Uchiha… a-aren't you?" the man coughed as blood began to run down his mouth.

"Yes… I maybe an Uchiha but, I'm also a Haruno as well, which means… I have my mother's strength," Tython smirked before pulling his fist out of the man.

"Y-You'll pay for this… You bastard!" the man cried as Tython walked away from their battle with him beaten and bruised up with a hole in his stomach.

"Agh! S-Shit…!" Tython cursed as he began to feel the pain again in his side, later on came Konohamaru and had his sensei heal him by closing up the hole in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Hiroko are okay. They actually manage to defeat the army of Mist Ninja's but came back with several injuries.

"How is he?" Hiroko asked

"He's doing just fine, let's go back to the village and confirm that our duty has been fulfilled," Konohamaru said

*Later on At the Village*

"Well, Mr. Uchiha Seems like your all better now!" Karin smiled.

"Thanks," Tython sighed

"What's wrong?" Karin asked sitting on the side of Tython's bed.

Karin was a friend and member of his father's team "Taka". Tython however, never really knew much about Karin until after his Father died. Tython viewed Karin as a nice but hot-headed woman who often viewed her as a big sister.

They never talked about his Father because it brought up memories that they would often try, but never successfully forget.

"It's nothing… it's just…" Tython couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He was worried what she would if he did.

"…During the battle, I thought that I was truly strong enough to handle him but, maybe I overestimated myself. I thought that my strength alone was enough but in the end, I almost got myself killed." Tython confessed

"That's right! What were you thinking?!" the woman yelled as she pounded her fist on top of his head.

"Oww!" Tython flinched as he rubbed his head

"I understand that you're getting stronger but, sometimes being strong doesn't mean that you should almost kill yourself to become even stronger! There are limits you know!" Karin scolded.

"Yeah… your right, Im sorry," Tython said before sitting back against his pillow.

"Well then, I'll leave you alone," Karin says before walking out of the room.

"That kid…" the woman chuckled before seeing Ichigo down the hall coming her way with a piece of paper in his hand and a get well card with some balloons in the other.

"Hello Ichigo, are you here to see Tython?" Karin asked

"Mhm" Ichigo nodded

"Good, and don't worry, he's fine Mr. Uzumaki" Karin smiled

"Don't get the wrong idea… I didn't come here to see if he was fine, I came to give him a message. Sensei just asked me to deliver these to Tython once I see him." Ichigo explained

"Hmph… as heartless as ever" Karin sighed

"Well, he should be awake, don't start a fight in there either Mr. Uzumaki!" Karin yelled

"No promises" Ichigo smiled as he knocked on Tython's door.

* _Knock knock*_

"Come in" Tython answers

The door creaks open as it appears to just be Ichigo.

"Yeah?" Tython asks before sitting up.

"Hey, Im just here to inform you that we have another mission in a couple of days,"

"What? And here I thought we'd be having the weekend off, why?" Tython asked

"The Stone and Mist are working together and they're planning a big attack towards Kohona soon. Their three Major Generals will be there all well. About one third of our entire army will be taking part in the battle tomorrow. And here," Ichigo says as he slips a piece of paper to Tython.

"Huh? What's this?" Tython asked

"Well, it is going to be a big bloody battle, so…"

"So… what?" Tython asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's a death note, Tython." Ichigo said.

Then, the room had gone quite. Ichigo wasn't surprised from the silence, however, unlike Tython, Ichigo was called for many bloody battles and always left his blank.

He didn't have anyone that he truly cherished, and he didn't have anyone that he liked in a romantic way. He feels that leaving a blank would bring more of a powerful message than writing one at all.

Meanwhile, Tython was terrified.

'A death note…? Does this mean that Im going to die?! But… what should I write? I… don't want to die!' Tython thought as he was faced with horror.

"Don't let it get to you. You aren't gonna die. I promise," Ichigo said

"And how are you so certain of that?!" Tython yelled

"Because you're my friend, I won't let you die… not so easily," Ichigo stated before leaving the room.

Leaving Tython thinking over their conversation stared at the door.

"Because…we're friends huh?" Tython asked himself as he laid back down looking at the ceiling and smiled

In the end, he stared at his piece of paper for hours not knowing what to write.

Finally, He wrote:

"Thank you to the ones that cared for me when no one else did."

I did… release this really late, I was waiting on my beta but he was too busy so I overlooked it and I think I did a good job. Not perfect but who is… And it's almost Summer! Woo! Anyways, have a good day everyone.

-Tython Uchiha

 _5/18/2015 1:32 AM_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto New Generations – Chapter 3 (Re-do)

 _ **In the Previous Chapter of "Naruto New Generations"….**_

'A… death note?!' Tython gasped in shocked as he realized the harsh truth of this mission he was facing.

"Tython," Ichigo said, almost in a whisper, just so he could make sure that Tython was listening.

"Don't worry, you aren't gonna die" Ichigo said, this was Ichigo's kind of way of comforting the Uchiha.

Ichigo had been assigned several "Life Threatening" missions before, despite him being the known as last child of the 7th Hokage, Ichigo did not want to be viewed that way.

However, this was his best friend's first time going to a Life Threatening mission. He knew Tython was strong, maybe even enough to rival him but, he would never admit that.

Meanwhile, Tython just started at Ichigo with an uncertain look on his face.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Tython asked

"Because, you're the only thing important to me in life. I won't let you die!" Ichigo declared with a determined look in his face.

"The… only thing… Important to you?" Tython repeated before the room fell into a deep silence and Ichigo left the room.

Later on that night, Tython spent his day staring into the blank piece of paper until falling asleep, with the piece of paper on thebed beside him.

As Karin came in, slightly cracking the door open and slipping through the opening. As she gathered all of the plates and dishes, she noticed the piece of paper on the bed and picked it up.

As she read the note, she began and gasped realizing it was his death note!

"Thank you to those who cared for me when no one else did"

The woman smiled before kissing Tython on his forehead and walking out of the room.

 **I retouched this scene a bit because, I felt like it I could've done better, anyways, enjoy and review about this one scene as well.**

Today was the day… of his own story.

Tython, Ichigo and couple other boys around their age were all riding inside of a cargo truck towards their destination. The battlefield.

"So… Ichigo…" Tython whispered

"Hm? What is it?" Ichigo asked

"What's it like? The battlefield and being in the front lines and all…" Tython said in a soft voice, the brown haired ninja was a little nervous. Sure, he's done B-Ranked Missions and all but… being in a war was on a whole new level.

An S-Ranked Mission.

"I'm not gonna lie… it's terrifying." Ichigo said as he looked outside the window of the cargo truck, just to see piles of rocks as they were riding on a bumpy road.

"Everyone on the battlefield… having either two things on their minds right now, How're they gonna survive or How many can they kill," Ichigo answered before the cargo truck suddenly stopped.

"Alright boys, are you ready?" the driver said before the boys walked out of the cargo truck, getting their things and making sure everyone wrote their names on their jackets, shoes and items.

They were notified to write their name and address on their clothing so if they died, they would know where to bury them at and know their names as well. Because well… it's hard identifying a dead body, well… at least in these days, it was.

However, Technology was still evolving. There were now cell phones and laptops and iPhones as well running on a power source of chakra, gathered up from the Earth.

This Technology has helped the Leaf a lot, getting tracking devices so if the enemy ran off, they'll know where their hideouts are spotted at.

As Ichigo took his iPhone out of his pocket to check the time, he then began to look at the clear blue sky.

'12:21pm…' Ichigo thought before sliding his phone back inside of his pocket and began walking with him friend to a military tent, putting their fighting battle outfits on.

Tython wore a long sleeved shirt with his chunnin Kohona vest, with his clan's Uchiha crest on the back in honor of his family. With dark brown, cargo pants and a pair of black boots, and his Ninja Forehead protector tied around his neck.

And the Uzumaki wore a Black Leathered Jacket, with the Uzumaki in a Bold Redish – Orange color. A black V-Neck shirt, gray leathered jeans and dark blue sandals. Along with a small shield. Also having his father's necklace, as well known as the First Hokage's necklace around his neck and his (Naruto's/Iruka's) Ninja forehead protector wrapped around his knee.

(No, he's not emo, chill out. So don't say that… Unlike Sasuke he's not a dick, his traits are closer to his mother more than anything else… Shy. But not too shy, having his father's traits as well.)

"Tython, are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out his two bluesteel blades.

"Yeah… I'm ready" Tython nodded as he pulled his leathered dark gold gloves on to protect his knuckles from… well… You'll see.

As the two boys ran towards the battlefield, they had saw that the battle has already begun. Men screaming, coming from left to right.

The pounding of their hearts filled their ears and muffled the sound on guns and bombs. The smell of smoke and burning life filled their noses.

Scared, shaking, and yet, they were still fighting.

The sweat rolled down Tython's face.

As they both watched their fellow soldiers and enemies fall. Their coiimmander shouting but couldn't hear him.

Hours later…

The blood of the fallen rushed into a puddle in the battlefield. Soldiers trampled the bodies to fight on, not even seeing them as fallen comrades.

"I-Is that… all that you've got?!" One of their comrades shouted as the others came clashing towards the enemy again and again! That was… until a man came… pushing them all aside, fighting and taking them down.

One.

By.

One.

The man was a gigantic, huge and well built, hairy man. The man wielded a thick, heavy blade that was tossing countless of soldiers aside! They called this man… No. This… **Beast** …

"Warlord…" Tython gasped as he saw the man flying towards his way!

The thick sword of the Warlord flicked out venomously at Tython's face. He covered swiftly with his sword as the poisoned metal barb clanged harmlessly off it. The Warlord tried again, this time whipping the sword speedily at the young man's unprotected legs. Tython leaped towards to one side of the man and swung the sword in a flashing arc. The hairy man roared with pain as it severed his right arm, having a deep cut into his forearm.

The bloodied thick piece of meat from the man's body laid on the grass with the sword still attached.

"Ichigo! Switch!" Tython yelled

Hurling the sword at the Uzumaki, the Warlord seized equipped his thick metal sword. Metal clashed on metal as the Warrior Uzumaki parried the Warlord's thrusts.

They battled across the rocky surface, right through the center of the maelstrom of warring enemies of their own. Oblivious to the fighting around them they sought to destroy each other, hacking, stabbing, lunging and swinging in mortal combat.

Tython and Ichigo continued battling savagely, switching, giving each other time to rest as they fought the furious Warlord. Iron smashed upon steel as the Warlord called up reserves from his vast strength and cunning to defeat his opponent. Twice he had hurled clawfuls of soil at Tython's eyes, but each time Ichigo rose swiftly and used his shield to deflect them.

They fought as a team.

Tython hacked away stoically. He was beginning to feel his paws numbed by the jarring blows of the hefty iron railing against the sword blade. Ichigo too felt the vibrations each time the sword clanged upon his weapon. The pain shot right through him, down to the tip of his injured arm. Along the battlefield they fought, blinded by sweat, panting and blowing, neither asking nor giving quarter; down the hills and across the grass once more, they slashed and struck at each other, right up to the steep cliff.

Tython dodged behind Ichigo's shield and hit out at his attacker. Ichigo's sword-point lodged deep in the ground. Seizing his chance, the Warlord dodged nimbly into the open, and battered madly at Ichigo's upheld shield until he was forced to drop it. The Warlord's iron spike drove cruelly into the young boy's unguarded wrist, slicing it right off. Tython cried out and instinctively kicked the shield upwards hitting the Warlord in the face. The Warlord growled and struck Tython squarely under the chin, the sharp metal edge causing a long slash.

The slash that ended Ichigo's best friend's life.

 **Alright guys… I wanted to Redo these other chapters because I was lazy and wanted to make it up and I think this chapter on it's update is wayyyy much better! Anyways, Tell me what you think by Reviews! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto New Generations: Chapter 4

 **School is on 5 more days… Ughh… Well, at least I'm starting high school! Yup!**

 **This 11 year old is now 14 years old! Feel old yet?**

 **Lol… Anyways, I'm still attempting on writing and all but I've been so busy during the summer.**

 **Hmm… Should I do the last chapter just in case you forgot about it? Maybe!**

 **So then, let's start! Btw I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Only the characters I've made up in this story. I have claimed all rights to Tython, Ichigo and Kyon, and other characters.**

 **Begin.**

They battled across the rocky surface, right through the center of the maelstrom of warring enemies of their own. Oblivious to the fighting around them they sought to destroy each other, hacking, stabbing, lunging and swinging in mortal combat.

Tython and Ichigo continued battling savagely, switching, giving each other time to rest as they fought the furious Warlord. Iron smashed upon steel as the Warlord called up reserves from his vast strength and cunning to defeat his opponent. Twice he had hurled clawfuls of soil at Tython's eyes, but each time Ichigo rose swiftly and used his shield to deflect them.

They fought as a team.

Tython hacked away stoically. He was beginning to feel his paws numbed by the jarring blows of the hefty iron railing against the sword blade. Ichigo too felt the vibrations each time the sword clanged upon his weapon. The pain shot right through him, down to the tip of his injured arm. Along the battlefield they fought, blinded by sweat, panting and blowing, neither asking nor giving quarter; down the hills and across the grass once more, they slashed and struck at each other, right up to the steep cliff.

Tython dodged behind Ichigo's shield and hit out at his attacker. Ichigo's sword-point lodged deep in the ground. Seizing his chance, the Warlord dodged nimbly into the open, and battered madly at Ichigo's upheld shield until he was forced to drop it. The Warlord's iron spike drove cruelly into the young boy's unguarded wrist, slicing it right off. Tython cried out and instinctively kicked the shield upwards hitting the Warlord in the face. The Warlord growled and struck Tython squarely under the chin, the sharp metal edge causing a long slash.

The slash that ended Ichigo's best friend's life.

As the sword piece through Tython's throat, Ichigo screamed before rushing over towards him.

"You… You bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he punched the man to the ground and punched him until his knuckles were nearly bleeding, beating the man with every inch of his life!

 **In war… it is understood that you give your word of honor to do your duty to stand and fight instead of running away and deserting your friends.**

"Why! Why'd you have to kill you?! You… asshole!" Ichigo cried slamming his fists at the man's forehead.

 **When you keep your word despite desperately desiring to flee the screaming hell all around you, you earn one thing. Honor.**

"I promised him… I promised him he won't die!" Ichigo screamed

 **Earning honor under fire changed who you are. The blast-furnace of battle burns away impurities encrusting your soul. The white-hot forge of combat hammers you into a purified, hardened warrior willing to die rather than break your word to friends – your honor.**

Seconds had passed… the man was barely alive as all the man could look into was the beaming red, bloody eyes piercing through his heart.

"T-The Nine Tailed… Fox…" the man grunted

 **Combat is scary but exciting.**

 **You never feel so alive as when being shot at without result.**

 **You never feel so triumphant as when shooting back –** _with result._

 **You never feel love so pure as that burned into your heart by friends willing to die to keep their word to you.**

 **And they do.**

"I-Ichigo…" Tython groaned

"Tython?! Tython!" Ichigo yelled running over to Tython despite the shards of pain he felt in his left knee.

 **The biggest sadness of your life is to see friends falling.**

"I-I'm not gonna make it…" Tython grunted

 **The biggest surprise of your life is to survive the war.**

"No… No! You have to make it!" Ichigo cried

 **Although still alive on the outside, you are dead inside – shot thru the heart with nonsensical guilt for living while friends died.**

"I promised! I promised you'd live! I have to keep my promise! I… I… I always keep my promises!" Ichigo said as tears streamed down his face

 **The biggest lie of your torments you that you could have done something more, different, to save them. Their faces are the tombstones in your weeping eyes, their souls shine the true camaraderie you search for the rest of your life… but never find.**

"It's… okay… Ichigo…" Tython smiled as a tear streamed down his face.

"I'm so happy… to die… for the one who was there for me, since the beginning. Who stood up for me, who understood me, and took me for… me. Thank you… Ichigo, you were my best friend, a brother, and my hero. Goodbye…" Tython smiled as he began to close his eyes and rest in peace.

"No! Tython! Don't leave me!" Ichigo cried

"Don't leave me alone!" Ichigo sniffled as he began to realize… he was already gone.

 **You live a different world now. You always will.**

Ichigo looked at the sword was through his friend's throat and pulled it out.

 **Your world is about waking up night after night screaming, back in battle…**

 **Your world is about you best friend bleeding to death in your arms, howling in pain for you to kill him.**

'Ichigo… Thank you…'

 **Your world is about shooting so many enemies the gun turns red and jams, letting the enemy grab you.**

 **Your world is about struggling hand-to-hand for more breath of life.**

Ichigo fell silent as Thunderclouds shadowed over them and began to rain.

 **You never speak of your world. Those who have seen combat do not talk about it. Those who talk about it have not seen combat.**

All of a sudden, Ichigo began to cry. He wasn't… going to be okay. He wasn't going to recover. He wasn't going to get over this… not this. This is just… too much…

 **You come home but a grim ghost of he who so lightheartedly went off to war. But home no longer exists.**

"No…..!" Ichigo screamed as his screams echoed all around him.

 **That world shattered like a mirror the time you were shot at. The splintering glass of everything you know… fell at your feet. Revealing what was standing behind the mirror –grinning Death-** _and you are face to face, nose to nose with it!_

 **The shock was so great that the boy you were died of fright. He was replaced by a stranger who slipping into your body, a MAN from the Warrior's World. In that savage place you give your word of honor to dance with Death instead of running away from it.**

Ichigo hugged his dead friend, before looking over at his friend's killer.

 **This suicidal waltz is known as: "Doing your duty."**

 **You did your duty, survive the dance, and returned home. But not all of you came back to the civilian world.**

Ichigo looked at the heavy and thick sword that was in his hand, and looked at the man.

'Don't do it' Ichigo said to himself

'This… won't bring your friend back…'

"Yes it will!" Ichigo yelled as he stabbed the sword through the man's heart.

 **Your heart and mind are still in the Warrior's World, as far away from the civilian world as Mars. They will** _ **always**_ **be in the Warrior's World. They will never leave, they are buried there. In that far off hallowed home of honor, life is about keeping your word.**

Ichigo started making hand seals.

 **Back in the civilian world, however, people have no idea that life is about keeping your word of honor. They think like about ballgames, backyards, barbecues, babies and business.**

 **Your earning honor under fire;**

 **Your blood sacrifice;**

 **Your loss of serenity/peace of mind in the hard blast-furnace of battle;**

 **Bought and paid for their freedom to indulge in this kind of soft civilian thinking. The distance between the two world is as far as Mars from Earth. This is why, when you come home, you feel like an outsider, a visitor from another planet.**

 **You are.**

'It's finished… **"Soul Switch: Body Resurrection"** ' Ichigo thought as he casted the jutsu.

 **Friends try to bridge the gaping gap between you. It is useless. They may as well look up at sky and try to talk to a Martian as talk to you. Words fall like bricks between you. Serving with Warriors who died proving their word has made prewar friends seem too un-tested to be trusted – thus they are now mere acquaintances.**

As the Warlord's life was sucked out of him, passing into Tython's body, the storm passed by. Only to leave a blinding light over Tython and Ichigo.

 **The brutal truth is that earning honor in the white-hot forge of combat hammered the soft civilian you into a hardened Warrior accustomed to dancing the suicidal "Doing your duty" with Death.**

As Tython and Ichigo were being swept from their feet, they began to float… to a new world, leaving this hell hole behind them.

 **This unspeakable, indescribable, life changing experience picked you up like a whirlwind and hurled you so far away from home that when you come back you feel like a stranger in your own home town, a visitor from another world, alone in a crowd of those you once knew.**

Ichigo looked at Tython and heard Tython cough and began to smile, knowing he was going to be alright.

 **The only time you do not feel alone is when with another combat veteran.**

 **Only** _he_ **understands that keeping your word, your honor, whilst standing fact to fact with Death gives meaning and purpose life.**

'God… I'm sorry… I had no choice…' Ichigo thought as they began to go to a new world

 **Only** _he_ **understands that your terrifying – but** _thrilling_ **– dance with Death has made your old world of training, and hanging with others deadly full.**

 **Only** _he_ **understands that your way of being due to combat-damaged emotions is not un-usual, but the usual and you are OK, you are NORMAL for what you have been thru – repeat NORMAL!**

 **There was no other way… was it?**

 **You two don't BELONG in this world.**

 **So I'll take you to a place where you do belong, the same place where I took your families.**

 **A whole new world.**

 **Hey guys! I feel like… I did my best trying to create a sad but beautiful scene of a fallen soldier's death and his friend's reaction and actions.**

 **Please Review and No Spamming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto New Generations: Chapter 5 – FANTASY

Hey guys!

Here's Chapter 5 and I really hope you guys review, and tell me your opinion so far.

Anyways, here is the plot so far.

Plot: Tython and Ichigo were off to war, and their side were winning. However, a famous warrior who was known by the name of "Warlord". Slaughtering half of the Leaf's men on the battlefield! So later on, Tython and Ichigo stepped into the battlefield, trying to stop any more deaths. And they did… but, it came with a price. Tython's life.

However, Ichigo casted a forbidden and unknown jutsu made from his father, Naruto Uzumaki. But… suddenly a hole sucked them up, taking this to a new world.

 **Now…**

"Huh?" Tython groaned as he found himself lying on top of a dragon, shaking his head as he began to believe that this was only a dream.

"Where am I?" Tython asked himself

"Earth land," the dragon responded in a grumpy tone

"Earth land? Am I in some unknown continent or something?" Tython asked before realizing the dragon just talked to him!

"Wait a sec! You just… talked?!" Tython yelled in shock

"Why yes… I did, do you have a problem with that?" The dragon asked

"Uh… more importantly, how did I get here? I thought I was dead." The young boy asked

"Dead? Now who would want to kill a little boy like you?" The dragon chuckled

"Little?! I am 13 you know," Tython mumbled

"13? More like 6 to me!" The dragon laughed

"Huh? What're you…"

"Just take a look for yourself, kid!" the dragon said as he soared over the ocean, letting Tython see his own reflection.

"Ah! But… how?!" Tython said in a panicked voice.

"We don't know how but… do you remember anything? Like your contact info or anything?" the dragon asked

"No, I don't. Wait a sec… who's 'we'?" the boy asked before a man with long blonde smooth hair popped right behind Tython.

"I am, 'we'." The man answered

"Oh… and you are?" Tython asked

"I am Shiro, the God of Light," the man smiled

"God? And what makes you so sure of you being god of… anything?"

"Well… it has a little something that has to do with, this" the man grinned as orbs of light began to float all around them.

"What… is this fuzzy feeling inside?" Tython said to himself as he felt the light orbs floating around him, feeling as soft as a cloud.

"That fuzzy feeling is your heart bonding with the light," the man smiled

Tython looked at the man, and the dragon he was sitting on top of and smiled.

"I see… well then, can I ask you guys do me a favor?" Tython asked

"Hm? And what is that?" Shiro asked

"Please train me… **Sensei** "

 _Meanwhile…_

'What's going on? Why is it so… dark in here?' Ichigo thought as his brain was registering the blurriness of fast motion.

"Man… my head hurts…" Ichigo said to himself as he heard a thick, yet sharp sound going through his ears.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" a man with dark silver spikey hair asked

"U-Ugh…" Ichigo groaned still feeling a bit paralyzed for some reason, still only being able to see darkness.

Then suddenly, his sight came back. He could see a lantern hung on the ceiling but still couldn't move. Then speech came back, but he still couldn't move. All the awareness was almost in my head but basically couldn't feel my body, or any pain if there was any.

"Where… am I?" Ichigo asked as his muscles eventually came back. However, it was a strange feeling because his eyelids felt like it began to close once more.

"How long have I been for?" Ichigo grunted as he began to sit up, looking into the man's eyes.

The silver haired man had two different color of eyes. His left was silver and his right was dark pink mixed in with a bit of purple and red.

"Three days. Here!" The man yelled as he threw Ichigo a personal mirror.

"Huh?" Ichigo gasped

"Your all beaten and bruised up, what happened?" the man asked, but Ichigo couldn't hear a word the man was saying out of his mouth. He was in shock, he looked as if he was 7 or something.

'I guess the jutsu came with a price… and that price was age' Ichigo thought as he caressed his face.

"Boy? Boy! Are you listening to me?!" the man yelled

"Huh? Uh… sure" Ichigo replied, agreeing to whatever question the man just asked.

'Seems like he's still out of it' the man thought as he walked out of the room for a moment, before bringing a bag of oranges and some juice.

"Hn." Ichigo sighed as he peeled one of the oranges.

"So then… how did you find me?" Ichigo asked

"We saw you falling from the sky, actually, and you hit the ground so hard we almost thought you were head." The man chuckled

'I see… so that's why I'm so bruised up… even more than the battle I was engaged to' Ichigo thought before looking up at the man.

"Then why help me?" Ichigo asked

"Well, to be honest. We were just gonna eat you for dinner! Ahahahahaha!" the man laughed, but Ichigo sure wasn't.

"But…" the man said, in a serious tone

"…I sensed something from you… Power and Potential to wield a power of my own," The man explained

"A power of your own? Like what?" Ichigo asked before the man went into his pockets and pulled out two special leather gloves.

"Normally… I would rarely ever use these but… more of my magic's running low from healing you. So I have you to thank for that," the man said sarcastically

"No problem" Ichigo grinned

"Tch… Whatever" the man chuckled before putting on the gloves and extending his palm out.

All of a sudden… a chill went down his back as blackish –grayish wind was gathered up into one tiny cluttered ball.

"What… is that?" Ichigo asked

"A ball of energy, a deadly weapon," the man said as he threw it at one of Ichigo's oranges, slicing it into 8 pieces.

"However… you'll have to be a sword wielder to master such kinds of magic" the man explained

'Magic? I see… so this is a world where they rely on magic instead of chakra?' Ichigo thought

"What're you trying to say?" Ichigo asked

"Young man, I would like you to become my apprentice?" the man asked

"Sure…" Ichigo accepted

"Great!" the man smirked before grabbing Ichigo, propping him on his shoulders before running outside.

"He said yes!" the man smirked as Ichigo's eyes widened, being before a cyan and grayish dragon.

"Heh… I knew he would…" The dragon chuckled

"That's a dragon… and…. He just talked!" Ichigo yelled

"Why yes boy, I do talk. Do you find that strange?" the dragon glared as Ichigo saw piles of dead wolf's right next to the dragon.

"No, of course not," Ichigo replied

"So… you're the brat who's going to be our student?" the dragon asked

"I guess so," Ichigo replied

"Heh… well, by the looks of things, it's gonna take a while" the dragon snarled

"…" The room fell into silence

"Ahem" the man coughed, his name was Reno. A smart, stubborn and rude man who likes to have fun.

"Well then, after all of your wounds have fully healed, we'll start. Until then, time for you to rest" the man smirked

"Alright, well then, I'll get some rest" Ichigo said as he walked back inside of the house.

Their house was located inside of a cave… it was dark but… not too bad. The house inside was beautiful, as if it was mansion or something.

Ichigo sat down on the bed and looked at his pants, seeing his father's ninja headband still tightly wrapped around left knee. Ichigo untied the headband and tied it around his head, laid down and went to sleep.

 **This is where the adventure begins.**

 **Please review! No spamming as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto New Generations – Chapter 6: Farewell

 **Hey guys! 4 more days until school… Ughhh…**

 **Oh well, anyways. At first, I was going to do a chapter about training but then realized, that it'll just be like some sort of Filler or something. I wanna keep this story fast paced and keep it going, y'know.**

 **Anyways, Let's start!**

 _It's been 4 ½ years since that day… And they've both been trained very well._

 _Until one day… their master's vanished… and neither one of them knew where._

 _So… after waiting… and waiting… they finally left. However, one of them was not as lucky as the other._

*Tython*

"Ugh… Shiro-sensei… I'd like some waffles, eggs and bacon with apple juice please!" Tython groaned as he stretched his arms out.

Tython was now 11 years old, a few months after his birthday, July 7th, X777.

"Huh? Sensei?" Tython said he began to look around, Tython, Shiro and the dragon, Leon lived inside a gigantic cabin.

"Leon-sensei! Where are you?" Tython yelled as he looked all around the cabin, and ran outside.

'Where did you guys run off to?' Tython thought and decided to go back inside before noticing a note on the front door.

The note read:

"Dear Tython, You've probably realized that we weren't here. I'm sorry to say this but, your all on your own for now. I can't say why we're gone but, I thought that we could've at least left you a note. Good Luck, and don't die. – Shiro and Leon (P.S. The ingredients to making your favorite, is on the counter)"

Tython then noticed a gold necklace falling from the back of the piece of paper.

"Oh yeah, and we left you a little something before we left, once we met again, I'll tell you what they're for,"

Tython picked up the gold necklace, it had a circular gold piece of gold, with on scratch mark across it and two small scratch marks horizontally.

A tear slipped from Tython's left eye and rolled down his cheek. Tython wore the necklace around his neck, and folded the piece of paper inside of his pocket.

Tython then ran inside of the house, realizing that Shiro bought him a ton of food to live off of for a year!

Tython sighed as he took off his pajamas and wore a white thin long sleeved shirt with an auburn sleeveless unzipped jacket, and a pair of plain gray shorts with some gym shoes.

Tython cooked him some bacon, eggs and waffles and left the house.

Meanwhile…

^Ichigo^

Ichigo came back from mastering most of his Wind and Shadow magic techniques, and walking back home. Ichigo pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"It's only 3pm? Jeez… I've been training for a while now, I should get back soon before they start to worry" Ichigo said to himself as he ran all the way back to their cave.

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled as he walked inside the house.

Ichigo was the same age as Tython, 11 years old, almost 12 in December. Ichigo and his master's have had a very deep bond with each other to the point where they treat each other like family. However… Ichigo's had taken a liking to the Shadow Mage so much, he was like his remodel.

So to hear only silence… worried him. Ichigo looked around him house and found no one and began to panic. Ichigo then ran inside of his bedroom, the same room where he regained consciousness and met them from the first time.

Ichigo then noticed his sensei's gloves on the desk, and Ichigo froze.

'H-He never forgets his gloves… never…' Ichigo thought as he held the gloves in his hands for the first time.

'Something must've happened!' Ichigo thought as he put the gloves inside of his jacket and ran outside, grabbing a wooden sword as well.

Ichigo was strong, yes, he even had to ability of summoning swords on his own, many different types and shapes, and sizes. However, Ichigo is exhausted from his training, even draining his own chakra to zero, his sensei always taught him to take a weapon if something went wrong.

So he did, and running outside, he saw nothing. So he began to run, and run and run until he reached a nearby town. Ichigo grunted and ran down the streets, looking for his two sensei's!

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Ichigo thought before bumping into a dark skinned man, with white medium hair and some tattoos on his face.

"Why hello little brat, what're you doing over here in a town all by yourself?" the man smiled as he grabbed Ichigo by his shirt and slipped on some drowsy magic buttons on his left knee.

"Gyahh!" Ichigo grunted in pain, slowly beginning to lose consciousness.

"Good night… Kid," the man laughed as he kidnapped Ichigo and boarded a boat to an island called "The Tower of Heaven"

A few hours later…

"D-Dammit… Sensei? What happened?" Ichigo groaned before realizing he was lying down on sand.

"Huh?" Ichigo grunted as he quickly sat up, seeing a group of small children surrounding him.

"Look! He's up!" Sho yelled

"Hey! Lemme see!" Wally shouted as he pushed Sho out of the way.

"Your right… I wonder where he came from…" Wally said

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked as he began to look around, the place was surrounded by stone walls, and the other side was a wall of… cell bars?

"What's going on here?! Where am I?" Ichigo yelled

"Your on an island called, the "Tower of Heaven"," the an old and very skinny man answered

"It sure doesn't seem like Heaven to me…" Ichigo muttered

"Hello! My name is Milliana!" a little girl said, smiling towards him as she put out her hand.

"Hey, the name's Ichigo, Ichigo Uzumaki," Ichigo said, introducing himself as he shook her hand.

"The blondie's name is Sho, the idiot over there name is Wally…"

"Hey!" the two boys yelled

"Heh… the blue haired guy name is Jellal, and the red head name is Erza" the girl said with a smile.

"H-Hello…" Erza said, introducing herself

"H-Hi…" Ichigo said with a light blush on his face. Ever since his father had shown a picture of his grandmother, and heard the tales of the Uzumaki clan… he's always had a fond of girls with red hair. Not only that but… like his mother, Ichigo was also very shy. And having his mother's facial features didn't help hide his blush at all.

"Hello," Jellal said, putting his hand out and shaking Ichigo's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ichigo," Jellal smiled as he scooted a little closer by Erza, and the girl began to blush.

'I'm not jealous… I'm not jealous at all…' Ichigo thought to himself but he knew that was a lie. He was jealous. Very.

After a few months, Ichigo was stuck in this hell hole thanks to the magic sealed chains he had around his wrists.

After getting to know everyone, him and Jellal had fallen into a bit of a rivalry for… Erza's heart.

Ichigo would always be a bit of a rebel, barely doing any of the orders that were given to him, having to give him multiple serve punishments.

Like getting whipped for an hour to torture for an entire week, and still coming back from them all as if they were nothing.

Ichigo was very close to Erza though, always opening up to each other. Sure, Ichigo was a bit of a rebel, but he just didn't like to talk much, he was afraid of getting into an awkward conversation, so he tried to act cool and acting like a rebel to cover it.

However, Erza was never shy when it came to Ichigo. Getting mad at him for over sleeping so Ichigo wouldn't get another punishment. He thought he's kinda cute though, she just won't get out of his head.

Ichigo was never the type to be pushed around but, since it was her… he'd let it slide.

Jellal on the other hand was very jealous of Ichigo, always acting so cool… especially around Erza. Ever since he came to this hell hole… he's taken the only thing that was keeping him going. Her.

Ichigo used this as training, for him physically, as he realized he was very weak when it came to any physical activities, he pushed himself to the limit and beyond. He actually enjoyed staying here.

Another person who saw Ichigo as his rival was a boy named Simon, Simon never liked Ichigo since he started hanging out with Ichigo.

Ichigo hair was a little roughed up and hair was as long as Naruto's dad when he was a kid. Ichigo reeked as he barely had gotten a bath, but everyone's noses has gotten use to the horrible smells over here.

Everyone was "alright" until one day…

"Hey! What do you kids think your doing?! Huh?!" One of the main guards yelled

"Shit!" Simon cursed as they found out… they're surrounded.

"Trying to escape… huh?" the man chuckled

"Tch…" Ichigo grunted

"Well, I'm not surprised from Ichigo but, you Erza? You know better," the man smirked

"Who's responsible for this?!" the man yelled

"Uh… I… I…" Erza shuddered

The group of kids stayed silent until Ichigo raised his hand all the way up, high.

"It was me." Ichigo yelled

"You? Give me a break! Even I know your smarter than making such a pathetic plan as this! Take the girl!" the man yelled

"What?! Why?" Ichigo yelled

"Because… she's the only one that looks guilty, you only look like as if your taking the blame and nothing more!" the man grinned as the soldiers grabbed the girl and put her on their shoulders.

"Besides… even if it was you, a punishment wouldn't do much for you to obey us," the man laughed as they walked off with the girl.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he ran towards Erza, running as fast as he can. Staying on his toes as the soldiers tried to stop him.

"Leave Erza… alone!" Ichigo shouted as he head butted the big man, knocking the man down.

"Gyah! Why you little…! 20 whips! Now!" the man yelled as one of the soldiers got out their whips, and the others held Ichigo down as he say them taking Erza away.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" the soldiers counted but Ichigo had gotten use to them already, as if the pain felt like nothing. But what hurt the most… was knowing what was going to happen to her… or maybe… even something worse!

As Ichigo was thrown inside of his cell with the others, Ichigo just looked up the soldiers with big grins on their faces.

"Don't worry, your next, kid… and this time, we don't go easy on you," the soldiers laughed

"When have you ever?" Ichigo muttered as the soldiers walked away.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What're we gonna do?! We gotta save her!" Simon said in panic

"We already know that, idiot!" Ichigo yelled

"So then? Who's gonna do it?" Wally asked

"I…" Jellal was about to speak up until Ichigo cut him off

"I'll do it of course," Ichigo answered

"But I'm gonna need you guys help, do you mind?" Ichigo asked

"Uh… sure, with what?" they all asked

"Well…" Ichigo trailed off

Two hours later…

Ichigo was being sent to the punishment room, and saw Erza tied up to a pole with her bangs over shadowing her eyes.

"Hey… Erza, Are you alright?" Ichigo asked until he froze in shock, noticing one of her eyes ever missing… He snapped.

All of a sudden, Ichigo's chakra began to rise, and blasted the group of soldiers around him to the wall!

"Gyah!" all the men grunted as they all fell into consciousness

"W-What the hell?!" Brain said in shock as he looked at Ichigo, with red chakra flowing around his body.

'This must be the power father warned me about as a child…' Ichigo thought as he looked around the room, and noticed a closet full of everyone's belongings.

Ichigo began to dig through the pile and found his stuff, pulling out a pair of gloves. And changing into his old pair of clothes.

A black shirt, black pants and dark blue shoes with a dark blue leather vest jacket. (Not emo… so stfu… unlike Sasuke, Ichigo has a little something called "feelings" I just wanted Ichigo to have a shy bad boy kind of appearance)

Ichigo gripped the gloves, and felt the magic flow between him. Now with his chakra and magic fully restored, Ichigo took out some bandages and wrapped it around Erza's eye (or well… the place where her other eye was).

"Erza… get on my back, we're getting everyone out of here." Ichigo said

"Alright," Erza nodded as she climbed on his back, and Ichigo immediately ran off, running on the walls, equipping one of his swords, pushing each solider aside.

Erza then gritted her teeth, just sitting and watch Ichigo do all the work, Erza managed to grab one of the soldier's sword and jumped off of Ichigo's back.

"What're you doing? Get back on my back!" Ichigo yelled

"No way!" Erza yelled as she used her magic to make other swords floating around her.

"I wanna help," Erza said as Ichigo looked at all the swords around her and gulped.

"S-Sure… whatever you say" Ichigo shuddered

As Ichigo and Erza fought side by side, they were destroying the tower bit by bit in the process.

Erza was releasing the prisoners as Ichigo fought off the soldiers, protecting the others as they tried to escape to the ship.

"Go on! Hurry! Escape to the ship!" Erza yelled

"Erza! Watch out!" Ichigo yelled before Rob jumped behind Erza, taking a direct hit to the back.

"No! Rob!" Erza cried

"G-Go to… Fairy Tail… you'll be safe there, and Ichigo…" Rob smiled

"Yes, Rob-sama?" Ichigo answered

"Protect her… no matter what… she's very special to me, she's like a daughter to me…" the man smiled before a tear fell on Ichigo's cheek and nodded

One they said their farewells, they headed to the boat before noticing that… Jellal's changed, he's different now… and more powerful as well.

"Well, well, well…" Jellal smirked

"Looks who's finally going home," Jellal chuckled as he grabbed Erza and put his hand around her throat.

"J-Jellal… what happened to you?" Erza asked as tears streamed down her face

"Heh… I've finally grown strong enough to protect you Erza, why can't you see that?" Jellal smiled

"Stay with me, here, on this island. We'll rule over it and go to Heaven together," Jellal offered

"And you think I'd allow you to fill her head with lies?" Ichigo said as he jumped up and shifted right behind Jellal, throwing him down and catching Erza in his arms.

"Dammit… Ichigo!" Jellal yelled

"Jellal…" Erza cried

"That isn't Jellal… at least not anymore…" Ichigo said, wiping Erza's tears from her face and looking back at Jellal.

"Fine then… I'll let you go, but your friends stay here!" Jellal yelled

"Tch… like they'd ever stay here, there's too many of them and all of the other soldiers are down," Ichigo said and looked at Erza once more.

"Don't underestimate me Ichigo…" Jellal grinned as he stood back up

"Let's go" Ichigo smiled as he gathered chakra to his feet and ran off of the island to the ocean, as Erza looked at Ichigo in shock.

'H-He's walking on water!' Erza thought as she looked at Ichigo and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"So then, where are we heading to?" Ichigo asked

"Just where Rob requested… Fairy Tail"

 **Hey guys!**

 **It's 1:17am and I want reviews!**

 **It's not the best but it's not the worst… and I had to get this out of the way.**

 **Next chapter will be all about Tython, and what he and Ichigo do before they join Fairy Tail.**

 **I… feel like Erza was a little OCC because I don't/do know her character very well but now just her younger self. They say she's shy but strong and she's supposed to be close to Ichigo as well so…**

 **And I'm going to put pictures of what Ichigo, and Tython looks like so you guys will get a pretty good idea of what's up.**

 **Anyways, good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto New Generations: Chapter 7 – Delayed

 **Hey guys! 2 more days until School! Wahhhhh!**

 **Anyways… All these viewers and still no reviews…**

 **No Flamming! I don't own it! I only own the Characters I make in this Fanfic.**

 **Let's start.**

Tython was walking by a nearby town until he noticed civilians yelling and shouting, surrounding a warehouse.

"Monster! Die!" one of the villagers yelled

Tython squeezed his way through the crowd and noticed three small children bawled up in a corner.

"Die! Monster!" Another villager yelled as he threw fire at the building, and the warfare was slowly being lite on fire!

Tython noticed there was two girls and one boy, one of the girls looked older out of the three and figured she must be the oldest.

'What's going on? Why're they doing this?' Tython thought until he noticed the oldest sibling's arm!

'Magic?' Tython thought

Tython was always taught of different types of magic, knowing how to identify each and almost everyone almost as if they were his ABC's.

"Nee-chan! I'm scared!" the oldest little sister cried

"It'll be alright Lisanna! Elfman! I'll get us out of here, somehow" the oldest grunted

Tython grunted as he looked at his necklace, took a deep breath and stood in front of the three.

Tython switched on his Sharingan on and glared at the crowd of townsmen with pitch forks and axes.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone here?! Ganging up on a couple of little kids?" Tython yelled

"Instead of trying to kill them, how about you help them! Because that's all they really want! Help!" Tython yelled but, his lectures wasn't getting through the crowd.

Tython sighed and put his hand out to the oldest.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Tython asked

"Mirajane… Mirajane Strauss," the girl said boldly as she looked inside of the boy's green eyes and blushed.

'He's cute…' Mirajane thought as she took his hand.

"Alright, let's get you and your siblings out of here," Tython said as he began to look around the room.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Mirajane asked

Tython then gathered up his chakra and summoned two lions.

"One of you get on my back," Tython said as he sat down on one of the lions.

Mirajane sat with him on the lion, and Lisanna went with Elfman.

Tython made a few hand seals and pointed towards the wall.

'Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!' Tython casted as the Lions immediately took off!

"Reckless as ever! Tython! What're you doing?!" the lion Tython was riding growled

"Shut it, Yoshi! This was an emergency!"

 **(Yes! His name is Yoshi! Get over it!)**

"Tch… As noble as ever…" Yoshi growled as he noticed a town of people chasing after them.

"Well? What's the plan? Where should we head to?" Yoshi asked as Tython looked at the sky, realizing it's almost 8 o clock, he decided to call it a day.

"Our house, where else?" Tython answered

"I see… Let's go!" the lion grinned as they began to dash, running until they reached their destination.

Tython hopped off and opened and door.

'Sensei…' Tython thought as he began to realize this was the first time he's enter his home and not being alone since his Sensei's disappeared.

"Um… you can sleep in any room if you like," Tython said as he put on apron and started cooking some chicken winds with noodles and corn on the side.

Meanwhile, as Mirajane was taking a shower, Tython was picking out some of his old clothes from since he was 6 to now.

Tython laid out his regular white t-shirt, and his boxers outside of the bathroom door. And gave his old clothes to Elfman and Lisanna.

"Dinner's almost ready you two!" Tython smiled as he walked downstairs and put their food on 3 plates and set them on the table, and later on, put his own dish and rinks on the table as well.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was curled up inside the shower. Her parents were dead, and her siblings were now inside some boy's house?

'Oh well, I guess I should be grateful…' Mirajane sighed and stood up, drying herself off with a towel and noticed some clothes outside the door. Mirajane picked it up and wore them as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Nee-chan! Look!" Lisanna shouted as they all sat down at the dinner table.

'Hm? Chicken?' Mirajane thought as the smell of chicken, noodles and corn was in the air.

"Hey Mirajane, choose whatever spot you'd like," Tython said as he noticed Mirajane wearing his clothes and noticed a small smile on the girl's face.

After they ate, they all watched some Tv and played some games until it was time to go to bed.

There were three bedrooms so Tython decided to sleep on the couch.

"What? That's not fair!" Mirajane said

"It's your house! Plus you saved us from the villagers too, you keep your bed at least, I can share with my sister" Mirajane offered

"Well, if you insist" Tython grinned as he walked back upstairs towards his room.

"If you need anything, just wake me up, alright?" Tython smiled

"I don't think that'll be necessary but, if I do, I'll let you know," Mirajane smiled as she closed the door.

"Nee-chan has a crush!" Lisanna giggled

"W-What! No I don't!" Mirajane yelled

"It's obvious, I've never seen you so nice before…" Lisanna giggled as she made kissing faces and laughed!

"Shut up and get to bed!" Mirajane growled as she slept beside Lisanna.

"Whatever… you should go and sleep with your boyfriend instead," Lisanna muttered before Mirajane gaining a tick mark, got a blanket and slammed the door behind her.

"Heh… I knew that would work," Lisanna giggled as she snuggled in the bed hugging a pillow.

"Hm? Mirajane? You alright?" Tython said as she found Tython reading a smut book.

"What the hell are you reading?" Mirajane asked

"Porn"

"Why?!"

"It helps me sleep" Tython said as he took a sip of some milk and flipped a page.

"Never mind me, what are you doing out here?" Tython asked with a curious look on his face.

"My little sister was being annoying, so I decided to sleep down here instead" Mirajane mumbled

"Nah, just come and sleep with me instead" Tython suggested

"W-What?!"

"Hm?"

"I mean… why?"

"Well I can't just have a girl sleep on the couch," Tython said as he put away his book walked upstairs.

'Kami must be on my side today…' Mirajane thought as she walked upstairs behind him.

Tython just wore a tank top and some boxer shorts as he slipped in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey… Tython?" Mirajane smiled as she poked Tython in the face.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"…for what?"

"Well… My parents died recently, and my arm… well, for some reason, it turned into this demonic form and everyone freaked out calling me a monster. At that moment, I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen or… what to do. Then you came in and saved me, bringing me into this big, nice and comfy home, feeding us too. And to think that you'd let a monster like me stay here? I couldn't give a bigger thanks" Mirajane smiled

Tython sat up, took Mirajane's demonic hand and kissed it.

"I…" Mirajane blushed as tears rolled down her face. Tython looked into her eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Mirajane, you're beautiful… a demonic hand, leg, or face is gonna change that," Tython smiled as he kissed her forehead, leaving Mirajane with a huge blush on her face.

"Okay?" Tython grinned

"Y-You can call me M-Mira…"

"Huh?"

"Mira… that's what my friends use to call me," Mira said as she saw a big and bright smile on Tython's face.

"Well then, Mira, good night," Tython said as he laid back down, drifting to sleep.

"Good night to you as well… Tython-kun"

 **Aww… Sorry but, it was only fair.**

 **Alright, Now… One more day until school… God kill me now.**

 **Just kidding!**

 **Make sure to:**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Follow!**

 **And PM me if you have any tips or ideas please!**

 **Goodnight!**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto New Generations: Chapter 7 – Moving On

 **Hey guys! It's 12:07am and I've gotten some reviews as well, so thanks!**

 **Plot: Tython and Ichigo have now met their "love interests" and have now gone onto their own paths of fighting their own fighting styles.**

 **Now then… let's start!**

^Ichigo^

Ichigo was riding the train with Erza on his side. Ichigo grunted as he hid in the motion sickness, so he wouldn't worry her as she munched on the strawberry cake he bought her.

"So then… what do you think? Since it's your first time eating sweets and all…" Ichigo chuckled

"It's really good! Amazing!" Erza said as she talked with her mouth full and continued eating her food.

'If this keeps up… I'll be broke, I'm gonna have to check up with father for more…' Ichigo thought as he looked at Erza gobbling up her 15th cake today.

"Hey, Erza…"

"Yes?"

"So then… once we reach Fairy Tail, You I'll have to go, right?" Ichigo said as Erza then suddenly dropped her strawberry cake to the floor.

"What?!" Erza yelled

"Why?" Erza asked as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"H-Hey… Don't cry," Ichigo said as he wiped the tears off her face.

"I-I'm sorry… but please…" Erza cried

"I won't… be mean to you, or disobey you or do anything to make you mad… just please, don't leave me alone," Erza shuddered and more and more tears began to flow down her eyes, making a scene around them.

"Fine, Fine, I'll stay!" Ichigo grunted

"You will?" Erza smiled as her face began to lite up.

"Yeah but… on one condition," Ichigo said as he held up one finger.

"Huh? And what's that?"

"One month." Ichigo offered

"But… why?"

"There's something I gotta do, that doesn't involve you. Once I'm done with that, I'll come back," Ichigo said as he cleaned the piece of cake off the floor.

"If you don't accept that offer, I'll be gone for good," Ichigo stated as he sat back down, staring into Erza's eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Well then? What's your decision?" Ichigo asked

"Fine…" Erza sighed and hugged Ichigo for one last time until his return.

"Just come back… safely please," Erza pleaded

"Of course," Ichigo smiled, Ichigo left Erza to the guild that day. With Erza crying for him to stay again, but having no choice to leave her behind.

Ichigo later on boarded another train to a huge mansion near Magnolia.

'Maybe I could get some information here… and get out of these dirty clothes,' Ichigo thought as he walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ichigo Uzumaki." Ichigo answered

"Ichigo?" the door swung open as a man with sleek black hair and gray eyes opened the door.

"Welcome home, it's been a while, how's your sensei?" the man asked

"That's what I came here to ask you, him and that 'pet' of his left, I haven't found them since," Ichigo said as he walked inside of the mansion.

During the years Ichigo had trained with his sensei's, his sensei was born into a family of wealth. However, during the winter, Ichigo would become very ill and would barely be able to move at all. His sensei couldn't get him insurance since he wasn't his child, so he asked his father to adopt.

Ichigo's name has been put into their family ever since. He was practically a prince, well… he is still "technically" a prince due to his father being the leader of the Uzumaki Clan, being Hokage and his mother being the heir of the Hyugga Clan.

Ichigo entered him room, taking a plain black v-neck and orange shorts and took a shower, cleaning himself up.

After his shower, Ichigo walked downstairs and looked over at one of his servants.

"Where's father? I need to talk to him" Ichigo asked

"He's in his study room, but I-"

"Thanks" Ichigo nodded as he went upstairs to his father's study room.

*Knock* *knock*

"Come in,"

"Yes, Ichigo?" the man asked as he closed his book, noticing Ichigo sitting down to the seat across from him, he folded his hands as he stared into the boy's light blue eyes.

"So then…I heard from the servants that you've been looking for him as well?"

"Yes, I have"

"So not even you know where he is?" Ichigo sighed

"Ichigo, you are too young to worry about things like this… Your only 11," the man stated

'I may be 11… but with the mind of a 19 year old' Ichigo thought as he looked around the room and noticed a few boxes piling up in a corner.

"Are you leaving?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, I am"

"Why?"

"To go back to the simple life, that's why I'm searching for your brother. So he can take over our name, however, he's hasn't been found in months. So I have no choice but to leave the name in your hands, Ichigo," the man explained

"I see, when will you be done by?"

"Tomorrow"

"Well then, shall we have a little fun before you go?" Ichigo smiled

"Of course," the man chuckled as he stood up and rolled his sleeves up.

"Let's go!" Ichigo grinned as he ran out the room.

The man smiled 'He may be one of the most brilliant people I've ever known but… he's still just a kid' the man smirked as he chased after him.

 **Review!**


End file.
